I-Pod Challenge
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: I-pod shuffle challenge! Ten songs, Ten themes, Ten different stories all on Kames.
1. I Stay In Love

**Oh my gosh! It's been a while since I wrote anything so my writing skills are a bit rusty. Haha anyways I'm going to be posting a new chapter each Saturday for this story. But I would still love for you guys to send me some story ideas or request. You can send it to my gmail, tweet it to me, ask me it on or send it to me threw tumblr. The links are in my bio. So anyways back to the story, this first one is how my boyfriend and I broke up. Basically it's everything I'm feeling right now. So here's the first chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

**I Stay In Love ****- Mariah Carey**

He should be happy. I mean, they're still friends and plus, he's the one that wanted to break up. It's been three months and James is still madly in love with Kendall Knight. He shouldn't be and he's so pissed off at himself for it. All James does is think about the memories him and Kendall created as a couple. He thinks about the first day they dated all the way to their break up.

_Flashback_

James didn't know what had happened. He and Kendall were doing just fine, but then the blonde started to ignore him. At first James thought the older boy was in a bad mood but that wasn't the case.

It was Friday after school; James was leaving his sixth hour class walking with his friend Dak to the gym to go to basketball practice. Out of habit, James looked behind him to see Kendall running towards him, or so he thought. The blonde ran right past him and started walking with the school's slut, Lucy Stone. That's when James lost it. The pretty boy stormed right between the two, ignoring the dirty look Lucy sent his way. James was speed walking to the gym, when his best friend Carlos saw the upset look and dashed over to him.

"James what's wrong?" The small Latino asked, puppy dogs eyes wide with concern.

"He fucking ignored me all week then ran past me to walk with that slut? I'm down with his shit Carlos! I'm just fucking done!" The pretty boy snapped. He didn't mean to yell at Carlos like that but he was pissed. Carlos' eyes widen, he knew exactly what James was talking about.

"Ok, James, just calm down. Come on, let's just go to practice and calm down." Carlos said but James just ignored him, screaming how he was done and walking back and forth. Carlos saw how James wasn't going to calm down anytime soon so he said bye to Kelly, grabbed James and began walking to the gym for practice. For the entire basketball practice James didn't talk to anyone.

* * *

It was after practice where James and Carlos were walking home, in complete silence. That is until Carlos spoke up.

"You ok, Jay?" He asked and James just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm breaking up with him." James said voice nearly cracking. The small teen next to him just looked with sad eyes.

"I think it's the best thing to do." James nodded at Carlos' words. "But text me what happens. I'm here for you, always." Carlos said as he and James came to the point where they split off into separate directions. James, again, nodded at Carlos and continued to walk in silence, thinking about Kendall. He really didn't want to break up with the blonde, but he knew it was for the best.

As soon as James got home he threw his basketball stuff in random directions of his room. He changed into a pair of sweats and Kendall's hoodie, which was probably a bad idea. The pretty boy flopped down on his bed and plugged his phone to his charger, sending a text to Kendall.

**To: Kendall**

**From: James**

_So what's your problem?_

James waited impatiently for the blonde boy's reply. He hadn't notice how quite his house was until now. James couldn't sit still so he got up and left his room and started pacing around his house. He came back five minutes later and Kendall still hasn't replied back. James felt his heart drop and tears began swelling in his eyes, just as he received a new text.

**To: James**

**From: Kendall**

_What do you mean?_

**To: Kendall**

**From: James **

_Really Kendall? You still ignored me. And not to mention you ran right past me for Lucy! Freaking Lucy! And I saw how you where about to kiss her too!_

**To: James **

**From: Kendall**

_I was not._

**To: Kendall**

**From: James**

_Whatever, maybe I'm jumping to conclusions but I feel like you don't like me anymore and if you don't just tell me._

**To: James**

**From: Kendall**

_Look, we have to break up. It's just awkward now and idk what else to do._

James felt whole body go numb and the tears started falling down his face. He sent one last text to Kendall before throwing his phone at his door and crying himself to sleep.

**To: Kendall **

**From: James**

_Right, so much for us lasting._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

That was three months ago and in all honesty James should be over Kendall. He still shouldn't have feelings for the older boy. And he hates himself for that. He hates himself for not having the guts to tell Kendall how he really feels. He hates how Kendall doesn't even know how he makes him feel. But most importantly, James hates how he immediately broke up with the blonde without trying to fix things between them.

James knows he shouldn't even be complaining because he and Kendall are great friends. They joke around with each other, sometimes text. Even if James wanted to tell Kendall how he really feels it would be too late. Kendall is in a happy relationship with Jo Taylor.

"Hey James." The pretty boy looks up from his math book to see Kendall walking into the class, giving him a dashing smile before sitting down. James gives a small smile and wave before finishing up his bell work.

The class went by as usual, the students joking around, the teacher getting mad and you know, the usual. The teacher was so fed up with her class that she gave them the last five minutes to do their homework and if they made any sound detention for them. Instead of using the extra time, James pulled out a piece of paper writing a note.

_Kendall,_

_I'm sorry for still having feelings for you, knowing you don't feel the same anymore. I've honestly tried to forget you. I've honestly tried to let you go. I've honestly tried to not think of you, but I honestly can't because I honestly don't want to. I stay in love with you._

_-James Diamond_

* * *

**Welp. That's it. I was going to add more but I like how I ended it. Sorry that's it sad. Haha. Anyways, the flash back part is really how my boyfriend and I broke up. I was so pissed because he ignored me all week and I talked to him about it but he said he didn't talk to me because I didn't talk to him. Bull shit. But yeah, and I'm a dumb idiot because I'm madly in love with him. Like you have no idea. Anyways…I'll be posting next Saturday. Until then please review and send me some ideas for some stories. I love you all, kay bye!**

**~Kaylah : )**


	2. Save Me

**Sorry for the loooonnnnnggggg wait. Aha. So before you start reading this chapter Imma just let you know that there is mention of self-harm. I don't feel so hot about this chapter but here's chapter 2! Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Save Me – Nicki Minaj**

The walls were closing in on him. His self-esteem getting lower and lower with every breath he took. The razor he held in his hand, just begging to be used, but there was that tiny voice in the back of his head, screaming at him not to do it. He knew he shouldn't be doing this either. He promised himself, he promised his lover he would never come back to this, but the pain was just too much. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take all the dirty looks, the harsh whispers behind his back. He most importantly couldn't take the words thrown at his face with every step he took. The words stung more than anything, and he just needed the pain to stop, he just needed to be saved.

James lifted up his sleeve, placing the razor blade on his wrist, not making a move just yet. He began to have second thoughts, knowing if _he_ found out, he would be very disappointed in James. The first time the older boy caught James cutting, he was lost at words, not believing it was true. Then the blonde held the sobbing teen in his arms for nearly two hours, telling him everything will get better and he'll be here for James. That was nearly two months ago, and James was doing so well with the help of his boyfriend.

James put the razor down, knowing he couldn't live with the guilt, knowing he couldn't live with disappointing Kendall after how proud he was at the younger brunette. The pretty just sat against the bathtub, staring off into space. He was in deep thought when all the hurtful words came flooding his mind. The teen let out a broken sob as he picked the razor back up, slicing his wrist. With every negative word that traveled James' head, he would cut himself.

_Fag._ One cut.

_Worthless. _Another.

_Unloved._ Another cut to the wrist.

_Screw up. Trash. Ugly. Nothing._ The words kept coming and James kept slicing up his wrist. _Just go kill yourself; no one even cares about you._ Someone once told James. The pretty boy was sobbing uncontrollably now. He was such a screw up and deserved nobody, he didn't deserve to live.

_Just go kill yourself._

* * *

Kendall sighed as he flipped through the channels on the TV. His mind wasn't really paying attention to the show he stopped on. He couldn't help nut to worry about James. Earlier he and the younger boy took a walk in the park. It was such a beautiful day out and Kendall decided on getting out of the apartment.

The two were having a great time sharing jokes and laughing. As the couple was walking hand in hand, Kendall telling James a corny joke, someone shouted the word Kendall despised so much.

"Fags!" A group of teenage jocks shouted out, making the blonde see red. He bawled his free hand into a tight fist, the other squeezing James' hand so tight the pretty boy hissed a little.

"Hey, ignore them. They aren't worth our time." James said calmly, placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder, trying to calm his down. He knew once you pissed the blonde off, all hell was going to break loose.

Surprised by James' words, Kendall turned towards him, "But, they and you. Are you okay?"

"It doesn't bother me anymore." Only that was a lie. "Thanks to you, their words no longer bring me down." James gave Kendall a fake smile for reassurance.

The blonde took a deep, his grip on James' hand fading away. "Ok." He said after a moment and James kissed his cheek, only it was the wrong move.

"Ew! Get the fuck out of here you faggots!" The leader of the jocks shout, Kendall's anger rising once more.

"Come on, let's just go home." James suggested, pulling the blonde in the direction of the palm woods.

The whole walk home was silent, James distancing away from Kendall, trying to make the least amount of contact with the older boy. As soon as they got back to apartment 2J, James told Kendall he was going to take a shower and maybe take a small nap. That was almost 30 minutes ago and Kendall never heard the shower turn on.

Sighing, Kendall turned the TV off, walking over to his and James' shared room. Opening the door, James was nowhere to be found. Then the blonde heard a heartbroken sob from their bathroom. Slowly, Kendall made his way over to the bathroom, heart hammering in his chest as he knew what he was soon about to face. When he opened the door, Kendall wanted to cry out himself. James had his knees pulled up to his chest, his back up against the bathtub, and his bloody wrist dangling off to the side as he continued to let the sobs escape past his lips.

"Oh James." Kendall said softly, dropping down to his knees as he pulled his boyfriend into his chest. Kendall snatched the razor out of James' hand, tossing it into the trashcan.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Kendall!" James sobbed out, gripping onto Kendall for dear life. The blonde only shushed him, slightly rocking back and forth.

"Shh. It's okay baby. Everything will get better; I'm here for you always."

Those words made James calm down a little. He knew the blonde wasn't lying. Kendall was James' rock. Whenever the brunette fell apart, Kendall was right there to pull him right back up. When James was about to give up and end it all, the blonde was there tell him to keep fighting, that he's stronger than that. He would always remind James that he was never fighting alone, he was never alone because Kendall was right by his side, helping him every step of the way. Kendall was James' saver.

_This time won't you save me?_

* * *

**I will never write anything like this again. OMFG! I hated this so much! . UGH! Anyway so I'll be updating to _First Timers_ later on when i get back home. But for now, Review please?**

**~Kaylah : )**


	3. Lost In Love

**I'm back for chapter 3! I wanna give a huge shout out to _LoveSparkle _and _BTRLover1122 _for reviewing my story and also a huge thank you to everyone who Favorited it. This chapter is really short and simple. I feel like I could've done better but I just really wanted to post something. **

* * *

**Lost In Love - Big Time Rush**

_You drive me crazy. I'm so in to you._

"But Kendall! I can't leave without my lucky comb!" A pouty James Diamond whined out. Kendall gave him an annoyed eye roll.

"James! You don't need a lucky comb to go to the recording studio. Let's go, Gustavo is going to kill us since were late." Kendall said, pulling his boyfriend by the arm trying to pull him out of the room.

"But, my hair is going to mess up and you're going to break up with me!" James said with a pout. Kendall again rolled his eyes.

"Babe, I like you for you, not your hair. Now can we please go? I don't know about you but I really like living." Kendall gave James a half smile, the pretty boy only smiled back, leaning down to give Kendall a chaste kiss.

_And the taste of your lips got me feeling high. Girl I swear you're an angle in the sky._

* * *

"Look at him."

"He's out of it."

"I've never seen him like that since him and Jo dated."

"Dude, he's lost."

"You guys realize I'm right here, right?" Kendall turned around with an annoyed expression. Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Camille were all standing behind him gossiping about his new love.

"Dude, you're head over heels for James." Carlos simply stated and Kendall's eyebrows rose.

"Carlos, we've only been dating for a month. There is no way I'm that in love with him." Kendall explained. Sure, he liked James but he wasn't deeply in love with the brunette, or was he?

"Hey guys." An angelic voice chirped. The five teens turned to see James taking a seat by Kendall. The blonde heart started beating ten times faster than normal. He didn't know what to do but stare into the younger boy's eyes.

Kendall suddenly began to blush and looked away from his boyfriend. He could feel butterflies jumping around in his stomach, he couldn't stop it. He knew he felt something deeply for James but he didn't know what it was.

"Kendall you ok?" James asked, voice filled with concern. Upon hearing his voice, Kendall nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Uh, what? Oh yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine." His voice cracked and went a pitch higher than normal. "Damn." He mumbled.

James gave him a strange look before turning to his other friends. Cocking up a perfect eyebrow, the pretty boy asked, "What's so funny?"

Carlos and Katie were giggling behind the blonde while Camille and Logan had knowing smirks.

"Oh nothing." Camille said, smirk growing even wider when Kendall began to turn a different shade of red.

"I-I think I'll just go up to the apartment." With that, the blonde teen flew out of his pool chair and booked it to apartment 2J.

"Weird." James said before pulling out a Pop Tiger magazine.

* * *

_Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerize. Come lets run away._

"Kenny, why do you keep looking at me like that?" James questioned. The boys had just come back from Roque Records. Kendall and James were currently lying in the blonde's bed, holding one another.

"Because Jamie, I think I'm lost in love." Kendall placed a quick kiss to James' lips, pulling back to see the pretty boy a blushing mess.

"I'm lost for words right now." James said truthfully.

"Tell me James, do you feel it to?"

_I'm lost in love. Lost in love and I don't wanna be found._

* * *

**I actually really liked this one. This is the shortest chapter I've ever wrote. Aha. Anyways tell me what you think. Review Please?**_  
_

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
